The present inventions are related to systems and methods for data processing, and more particularly to systems and methods for adaptive data processing.
Various data processing circuits have been developed that include a variable gain amplifier that amplifies an analog signal to yield an amplified signal. An analog to digital converter circuit converts the amplified signal into a number of digital samples representing the amplified signal. The digital samples equalized to yield an equalized output, and the equalized output is further processed by data detector and/or data decoder circuitry to yield a data output. In some cases, the amplified signal is noisy to the extent that data processing is undermined.
Hence, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for data processing.